It Was A Mistake, Right?
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: After catching her boyfriend Kukai cheating, Amu can't help but want comfort, but her idea of comfort involves sleeping with someone! How will Ikuto feel after sleeping with the girl he loves, only to find out she actually doesn't love him back? When Ikuto "dates" Amu to make Kukai jealous, who will win Amu's affections first? Amuto! Rated M for implied sex and language.
1. Can You Come Over?

Another Story! I was craving a cute, funny romance, so I wanted to write this! Rated M for implied sex and language! :D

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"You're such a fucking bastard!" I scream at Kukai, scrunching my face together to hold in the tears. I turn my gaze to the tall blond with pigtails beside him, blushing furiously. I glare at her, and she quickly averts her eyes. I look back at Kukai, who has a worried, panicking look on his face.

"N-No! Amu, it's not what you think!" He says frantically, shooting quick glances at the blond every so often.

"Kukai…," The blond mutters with a hurt tone and grabs his hand, "You told me you loved me…"

I flush red in anger and glare at my boyfriend, "Well have fun with your new girlfriend, you douche!" I turn on my heel and start running away from them, ignoring Kukai's guilty yells for me to return as the first tears start streaming down my face.

That fucking Kukai! Why would you do something like that to me after everything was so perfect? Why would you go on kissing some tall blond girl in the middle of the park? If you're going to cheat, why do it in such an obvious place where you know I love to go to?

We were dating for a couple months, and I was actually in love! I mean, I thought I was. How could I fall in love with some bastard like him?

I try to wipe the tears from my face, but it's no use. They keep falling. I run as fast as I can to my apartment and unlock the door with shaking hands. I run into my room and throw myself onto the bed, sobbing with hurt and anger.

After an hour of recalling every memory Kukai and I shared together, I finally stop crying and sit up in bed. I reach for my phone in my pocket and notice the unread messages. Without reading them, I delete every last one. I click on my contacts and scroll to the K's. Once I get to Kukai's number I don't hesitate to delete it. Simple. Just one simple click. I stare at the phone screen for a minute as it deletes, then a box pops up saying "Contact Deleted." It disappears after a moment and goes back to the list of contacts. The first name I see above the K's is a well-known name, and as soon as I see it, something brainwashes me to press dial.

The phone rings for a moment, then the familiar deep voice answers, "Yo, Amu."

I can almost sense him smirking. I take a deep breath and try my best to make my voice not crack, "C-Can you come over?"

**xxx**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I knock on the door four times and shove my hands in my pockets, smirking. I rock on my feet for a moment then stop when I realize I probably look stupid doing so.

Why am I so excited? It's not like we're going to do anything. Amu's already got a boyfriend.

I find myself glaring at the door in front of me as I think of Kukai. He knew how I felt about Amu when he asked her out! In fact, everyone knew. Everyone except Amu…

The door creaks open and I look at a very sad-looking Amu. My expression changes from frustration to concern immediately as I place my hand on her damp cheek, "Amu…"

She places a hand gently against my hand then pauses, and quickly takes it away, blushing. She averts her eyes and turns around, walking back into her apartment but leaving the door open for me to enter. I walk in and slip off my shoes, being sure to close the door behind me.

Amu walks into the bedroom, and I follow her after hesitating for a moment. What is she doing? Does she want to sleep with me? No, definitely not. And what about her pained expression? Something must have happened…

"Amu," I walk into the bedroom and lean on the door frame, looking at the sad yet beautiful pinkette sitting on the bed.

"Sorry for asking you to come over… I don't really feel that well." She looks down and I notice a tear drop into her lap. I quickly walk over to her and sit next to her. I pull her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her. She accepts the embrace and shifts closer to me, burying her face into my chest. After a moment, I feel a damp spot form on my chest and just hold her tighter, running my fingers through her cute, pink hair.

After a couple minutes' silence, she finally mumbles, "I caught Kukai kissing some other girl…"

I gasp silently, a little surprised. I feel happiness wash over me, but suddenly realize the situation. I can't be happy while Amu's sad! If she's going to get over Kukai, I have to comfort her in a friendly, gentle way.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Kukai's an asshole."

Amu giggles a bit, but resumes her gentle crying. I smile a bit at the sound of her laugh and slowly rub her back.

Soon I find Amu's head lying in my lap and me brushing her hair away from her face. She stares blankly at the wall across from the bed as the flow of tears begins to stop. After a moment, her tears are gone.

"He really _is_ an asshole," she mumbles and I smirk. She turns her head to look straight up at me and before I know it, she's sat up enough so that our faces are only inches from each other. She blinks then her gaze flutters down to my lips. I, too, switch my gaze to her lips and stare longingly. Our lustful breaths entangle with each other's and Amu slowly closes the gap, pressing warm, soft flesh against my lips.

The kiss is extremely passionate, which I find surprising, but not repulsive. Definitely not. I kiss back firmly and nibble on her bottom lip, earning a soft moan out of Amu. She opens her mouth to allow me in and I thoroughly explore the inside, growing hard as she moans more.

As if sensing my horniness, she reaches down to feel the bulge in my pants. I moan with pleasure as she starts rubbing, and Amu smiles against my lips.

I don't know what Amu feels about me, but I'm too hard now to reject her offer.

I lay her down on the bed and climb on top of her while continuing to kiss. She moans softly and pulls me closer by grabbing my shirt.

Between kisses, Amu whispers gently, "I want you…" I grin slightly and continue the kiss.

That can most definitely be arranged.

**~Chapter End~**

Hehehe, yes. It's a bit raunchy xD but I hope you enjoyed it!

Yeah, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, but I really wanted to start this story! Haha! So I don't know when I'll be able to update any of my stories, but Christmas break is coming up soon and maybe I'll have some time then!

I hope you all like this story so far and if you do, please leave a review! :D Thanks for reading!

~AmuletFortune98


	2. Because I'm Not a Virgin

Hey everyone! I'm so pleased that you all enjoyed the first chapter! I kinda thought this story was too simple or cliché, but I'm glad you guys like it!

So here's chapter two!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I feel warm arms around me and a body pushed up behind me. I'm still asleep, I tell myself. Was I dreaming, perhaps? I feel arms…

The body behind me is damp with sweat, and it doesn't take long for me to realize my own body is sweaty as well. Did I have a stressful dream? No, whose body is this?

My eyes refuse to open, so I decide to dismiss the questions. I snuggle a little closer to the body and in return, the arms squeeze me a bit.

Wait a minute, am I naked? I usually sleep in pajamas… Why am in bed naked and sweaty being held by someone?

It takes a minute for it to actually hit me and fuck, does it hit me hard. Defying the strength of the arms holding me, I spring up and scurry out of bed as quickly as I can, pulling the sheet off the bed to cover me up. My face is panicky, and I don't have the courage to look and see who's left in the bed.

This is stupid. I know who I slept with. The only question is, WHY DID I SLEEP WITH HIM!?

The naked creature on the bed moans without having a snuggle buddy anymore. My face turns dark red and I refuse to turn around to look at the now-uncovered man.

"Amu…?"

No, this can't be happening! What the hell was I thinking sleeping with Ikuto!? I'm such a fucking idiot!

I stumble over to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room, almost tripping over the large sheet I'm wrapped in. I quickly pick out Ikuto's clothes and throw them toward the bed, blushing but still not turning around.

"Huh?" I hear a grunt and assume the belt hit him somewhere sensitive. Oh god, just thinking about that… No!

I blush deeply and try to cover my face with the sheet, "P-P-Please ch-change!"

"Hey Amu-"

"Just change!" I snap then instantly feel guilty, "Please.."

Noticing the strange aura hanging over the room, I quickly grab a change of clothes and run to the bathroom to take a shower. Once in the bathroom, I drop the sheet to the floor and stare into the mirror at my naked body.

So… this isn't the body of a virgin anymore.

Yeah I know, it's crazy. Kukai and I went out for a couple months, and never had sex. I admit we got close, but we both sort of chickened out.

No, why am I thinking about Kukai!? Shouldn't I be thinking about what just happened? But why is my memory so hazy? Was it because I was so depressed over Kukai that I couldn't pay much attention to what happened last night? Crap I don't remember; did Ikuto wear a condom? Oh shit, I hope he fucking did. He better have!

I stare into the mirror and touch a hand to my stomach. No, there is no possible way. I smile for a moment, then get confused at myself. Why was I smiling?

I blink, then grab a hairbrush and comb through the knotted mess. Were we very aggressive? I'm kinda sore, but it's not that bad.

I hop in the shower and wash everything in about 30 minutes. However, for most of the time I just stood and let the warm water hit my flesh. It felt so good…

I climb out of the shower and towel off then get dressed. I quickly dry my hair with a hair dryer and decide where today's X-clip should be located then slowly walk out the door.

I should have known Ikuto would be standing right outside.

"Hey," he smirks.

"Bathroom's free now." I mumble and try to walk past him, but he blocks me.

"That's not what I was waiting for."

I blush and look away, deeply embarrassed, "I-Ikuto, can I talk to you?"

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" I look up to search for the joke in his face, but his face is serious. I knew he sensed something…

"Y-Yeah…"

There's a pause. I know I said I wanted to talk to him, but what should I say? He's waiting for me to say something, so I have to think of something quick!

"Um, I-I'm really sorry… a-about last night…"

"Why are you sorry?"

I can't bring myself to look at him. I'm too ashamed. I just know I confused his feelings by sleeping with him. I look at the ground, my blush spreading and my eyes watering, "L-Last night-"

"It was a mistake, right?" Ikuto interrupts. I glance up at him, then quickly look away when I see the strange look on his face. Is he disappointed? Angry? No, that face wasn't an angry face. It was more like a stressed face or a.. a.. um…

Ikuto lifts a hand and gently holds a lock of my recently washed bubblegum pink hair. I blush even harder with guilt and embarrassment and continue staring at the ground.

"I understand." He touched the lock of hair to his lips and I look up, surprised by his words. He's smiling…

Oh no, I stared at him for too long! I blush and look away. I turn around, my whole face red and start walking around the hall in no particular direction, a bit frazzled, "Um, c-can you… uh, can y-you-"

"Leave?" I turn around and look at Ikuto. He's still smiling… Tears come to my eyes. Is he happy that now I'm all confused? Is he happy that sleeping with him didn't mean anything? No, I don't think that's what he feels. I hope…

Ikuto's smile turns back into his signature smirk, "Alright then. See you later, Amu~koi!" I gasp and he turns, then exits through the door.

Suddenly my knees give way and I fall to the ground on my hands and knees. My hair flows over my face and I just stay there for a moment, blushing but also cursing myself.

Why do I feel so weird? My insides are fluttery and my face is hot. What is this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach? It _must _just be because I'm not a virgin anymore…. Right?

**~Chapter End~**

So this was a little bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! I hope this was a fast enough update for you guys. I'm trying my best! :D

Anyways, _please review!_ This story already has a bunch of views which I'm very proud of and happy about but if you guys like the story, I would really appreciate your support! :D I'm glad this story seems to be getting popular. It's all thanks to you guys! xD

I'll try to update soon! Thanks everyone!

~AmuletFortune98


	3. Can You Do Me a Favor?

I love you guys! Every time I'm notified of another story favorite, story follower, or review, I get so happy! :D I'm so pleased that my writing satisfies you all.

By the way, **A I . **helped me come up with the idea for some of the plot I'll be using from this chapter on. I hope you all like it and check out her profile/stories!

And now here's chapter 3!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

As I walk away from Amu's house, I put a hand up to my face. It's hot. I blink and try to rid myself of the blush as I continue walking, but it doesn't go away.

I just slept with the girl I've dreamed about for years. I just slept with Hinamori Amu.

But of course, it didn't mean anything.

I sigh, shoving my hands in my pockets. I shouldn't be complaining, really. I… I took Amu's virginity. I'm almost embarrassed by it! She always seemed so innocent to me, but now… To be honest, I thought she'd slept with Kukai before, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it because she was still the cute, young Amu in my eyes. She still is, actually.

I smile at the sidewalk. Cute little Amu and I having sex. Who would have thought?

Sighing, I kick a rock in front of my food. Amu's really confused right now. I can tell. She still has feelings for Kukai, but asked me to come over for comfort. I accept that and I won't complain. Poor little Amu's heart was broken. I hope I did an okay job mending it…

Amu, do you love me?

No, of course she doesn't, and that's okay. I'll settle with being her friend if that's what she wants. She needs friends right now.

I smirk as I walk on. Ha, just you wait Kukai. Soon, after all the support I've given Amu, she'll be mine and you'll be begging for her back. I honestly don't know what you were thinking cheating on a perfect girl like Amu, but you'll definitely regret it!

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I reach up to the very top shelf of the bathroom cabinet. Dammit. I'm starting to wonder why I put the Band-Aids way up there anyway. I can't use my right hand because my fingers are bleeding, so I'm going to have to deal with my left.

The nerves have been getting to me. No, not the nerves. More like the fear, anger, uncertainty, confusion, stress, and a billion other synonyms. Hell, I've even bitten my fingernails down to little nubs until they started bleeding. And that takes us to my current situation.

I should really change the location of the Band-Aids. This isn't cool. What was I thinking putting them up there anyway? I don't even remember doing that.

My fingers brush against a box and my face lightens up as I realize it's the Band-Aids. The balls of my feet really hurt from standing on my tiptoes all this time, so I reach for in immediately.

Not a good idea.

Everything in the cabinet starts pouring down on me. Nothing too bad happened except the bottles of expensive facial cleanser that hit me (with a lot of force, surprisingly) and topple to the floor, popping the top off and spilling everywhere once they tap the cold tile.

"Shit!" I curse and gently run my fingers along the forming bruises on my arms. I grab the box of Band-Aids and wrap a couple of them around my fingers, then crouch to the floor and clean up the ugly mess. That's fifty dollars in the trash, I think as I toss the crumpled up toilet paper into the garbage.

I stand up and brush off my thigh-high stockings then turn toward the mirror. It catches me off guard to see the pained, scared expression in my gaze. No, this doesn't fit me at all.

I turn away from my reflection after seeing enough. I walk slowly out of the bathroom and enter my bedroom again. Throwing myself onto the bed, I grab my phone by the bedside table. Hm, one new message.

From Ikuto.

My face turns red and I immediately think of our last confrontation. That was… awkward. No, I correct myself; it was awkward afterward, once it was over and done with, but truthfully, it was amazing.

I shake my head at the incredibly wrong and dirty thought, shocked at myself for doing such a thing at my age and click on the message.

'_Hey, I understand how you must feel, so let's just imagine that never happened. Still friends, Amu~koi?'_

The text makes me smile, happy that someone cares enough to understand. I quickly text back; 'Thank you, Ikuto. That's really what I wanted to hear. Still friends :)'

I place the phone on my thigh until it buzzes with another message.

'_Good choice. And what are you doing still up? You need your beauty sleep, Amu~koi.'_

I grin and click the reply button, 'Okay, goodnight Ikuto!'

'_Goodnight, Amu~koi.'_

I blush and write back quickly, 'Just stop calling me Amu~koi!'

'_Yeah, yeah I got it. G'night, Amu.'_

I place my phone back on the bedside table and curl up under the covers. Strange, somehow the awful feeling inside me isn't as bad now…

**xxx**

I cross my arms as I walk down the sidewalk. I want to get to the park to clear my head. After all, it is my favorite place in the town, even though Kukai kind of ruined it for me.

I sigh at the wide, open area once I reach the park. The trees and grass are so green and pretty. I take a deep breath and allow a smile to spread across my face. I drop my neck back and look at the blue sky with scattered clouds here and there. There's nothing more relaxing than the sound of soft wind and fresh air.

Until, of course, someone interrupts it.

"Ah, fancy meeting you here Amu~koi."

I don't even have to turn around to know it's Ikuto. Part of it's the Amu~koi part, but the other part is his voice and presence. It might be weird, but Ikuto gives off this strange vibe and I can sense him if he's behind me or something.

Maybe I'm just crazy.

Either way, I blush and turn around, flustered, "I said, don't call me Amu~koi!"

"Oh right, I forgot." Ikuto smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, "Sure you did."

"…Amu…"

Ikuto and I both turn our heads to the source of the timid voice. As soon as I notice the brown, messy hair, I gasp and let my instincts take over my hiding behind Ikuto's arm and looking at Kukai nervously. An awful feeling develops in my stomach and I'm forced to look away.

"So are you two taking a walk together?" Kukai asks, something hidden in his tone.

I blush and stare at the ground. My heart starts pounding as I hear Kukai's voice. No, this isn't good! I have to get over him… I can't still love him! Not after what he did to me!

"Yeah," Ikuto replies for the both of us, and I decide to let him take the lead. I don't know what to say anyway, and if I _do_ say something, it'll probably come out a stuttering mess. It'll be so embarrassing.

"I see. I am too…," I can't bring myself to look at him even though I feel his gaze on me as he talks, "Sorry to bother you guys. I'll be on my way."

The footprints indicate his departure and I'm finally safe to look up again. I step away from Ikuto and hold my hands together. The feeling of warmth has turned into something else; pain again. Pain and anger. I want revenge on Kukai. Something that will make him really upset or angry.

No, something that will make him jealous.

I look up at Ikuto shyly and make circles in the grass with my foot nervously, blushing, "H-Hey Ikuto? Can you… um… do me a favor?"

Ikuto blinks, "What is it?"

"C-Could you help me make K-Kukai jealous?"

Ikuto pauses for a moment, then furrows his eyebrows, "You mean, you want me to become your boyfriend to make Kukai jealous?" Ikuto smirks, "So straight forward, Amu~koi."

I blush and look away, "Well… Y-Yeah sort of.. You don't have to… And it's only p-pretend so you don't have to w-worry."

"Of course I'll help you out," I look up at Ikuto's signature smirking face and hold back a smile, myself. I'm upset right now, and I shouldn't be happy! Well, Ikuto does make me happy…

"Th-Thanks!" I allow myself to smile at him then turn around to see if Kukai was still nearby. He was a bit of a ways away, but he could still see us if he turned around. I look back at Ikuto and blush, "S-So, um.. W-What are we supposed to do n-now?"

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" he grins, "But don't worry, I'll take the lead if you want."

I hesitate, contemplating what he means exactly, then nod once, accepting his offer.

"Alright, Amu~koi. We're in love." I blush a darker shade of red as Ikuto slides his hand in contact with mine and entwines our fingers together. My fingers tingle at the sudden contact, and a mysterious warmth shoots through my body. I try to ignore how nervous and insecure I'm getting as Ikuto smirks.

"There. Now if he turns around, he'll notice that we were lying about only taking a walk and instead we are on a date."

I nod, trying to keep my palm from sweating out of embarrassment.

How the fuck did I get into this situation?

**~Chapter End~**

Yaaayy!~ The plot idea **A I . **gave me works so perfectly with the story! Just a shout out to say thank you!

This was a cute chapter I enjoyed writing, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! And even though I stayed up writing this when I'm already losing a bunch of sleep, I still am happy I got the chapter done.

Yes! This chapter is longer for you guys. Please R&R and don't forget to go give some love to** A I . **if you enjoy where this story is going with the pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend plot!

Thanks for the support, everyone!

~AmuletFortune98


	4. You Know What You Need? Anger Sex

Wow thanks everyone for the nice reviews and story favorites/follows! I'M SO HAPPY! You are all truely kind. :D

Here's another chapter! xD

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Alright, Amu~koi," I glare at Ikuto but he just smirks, "Time to become a couple."

I blush gently as I take a sip of my coffee and look around the cafe to see if anyone's watching us. I glance back at Ikuto for a moment, then look down at the table in embarrassment.

"Aw, come on. If you want to make Kukai believe that you've moved on, you have to at least act like you're in love with me."

I blush and place my cup down on the table, "I-I don't want him to think I've moved on, but I want him to be jealous..."

There's a short pause but it's soon ended by Ikuto replying, making me wonder if there actually was a pause, "Yeah, that too."

I continue to stare at the table, too nervous to look into Ikuto's eyes. This is obviously not going to make Kukai think we're going out. It's more likely to make him think that Ikuto is forcing me to go out with him, but that's not the case. And I don't want him to think that...

I'm torn from my thoughts as Ikuto's hand brushes by mine, attempting to hold my hand. I feel warmth spread from my fingertips and I quickly pull my hand away before he can grab it, ungracefully hitting my cup of coffee and spilling it all over the table.

I gasp and stand up before the coffee can spill onto my clothes and Ikuto grabs as many napkins as possible. I blush furiously and look away, clutching the hem of my skirt tightly. After Ikuto somehow sops up the mess with the napkins, we both sit back down.

I feel Ikuto staring at me, but I refuse to look at him. He sighs then resorts to grabbing my chin gently across the table and turning my head so I'm forced to look his way. I look at him, shocked by the contact, then blush again and avert my gaze from his.

"Why won't you look at me? And why did you pull your hand away before?" he asks.

"I-It's just... embarrassing in front of so many people..."

Ikuto glances at the other tables then looks back at me, "No one's watching us."

"S-Still..."

Ikuto sighs and lets go of my chin. He stands up and walks around the table to me, "Let's go somewhere private, then." He holds his hand out for me to grab it.

I blush and slowly grab his hand as he helps me up. He continues to hold my hand as he pays and we leave the small cafe. We walk down the street, hand in hand, while I blush like an idiot. I glance at him as we walk, "Um, w-where are we going?"

"My place," he answers and smirks. I blush furiously and he chuckles. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, it's only pretend."

"W-We don't have to pretend right now! K-Kukai's not even here..." I look away.

"Sure we do. We don't want to wing it when we're around Kukai. We need to get the hang of being in love before he sees us together again."

I gulp and allow him to steer me down the street. Something warm in the bottom of my stomach makes me squirm as we walk.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I close my door behind me and look across the room at the pink-haired beauty. I sigh when I realize she's not looking at me. I don't understand... She asked me to do this for her and yet she acts like she hates it. Is being around me really that bad?

I stare at her and begin to walk toward her. She sences my movement and flinches slightly, turning her head from me even farther. Once I'm close enough, I gently grab her hands and pin her against the wall. Amu gasps in what sounds like fear and I move my head next to hers so my face is shielded by my blue hair. I feel Amu tense up and freeze at my closeness.

Is she really that repulsed by me? She wasn't acting like that when we were in the same bed...

"I-Ikut-to-" She stutters in panick but I quickly cut her off.

"Amu," She tenses again and I dip my head lower so it's almost resting on her shoulder, "We should stop this..."

"W-What-"

"I'm sorry, I went too far." I let go of her hands and turn around, a little ashamed of myself.

"I-Ikuto, w-wait a m-minute!"

I take a deep breath and glance back at her, her gaze even more panicked than before, "Amu?"

"D-Don't be sorry, I-Ikuto..." Amu holds her hands together nervously and stares at the ground, a small blush covering her beautiful facial features. "Y-You're good at this, and I'm j-just really nervous." Amu shuts her eyes, the blush a bit brighter now. "I-I don't want to stop!" She says rather quickly, blushing even more.

Although I know we're only doing this for Kukai, I can't help feeling like she actually meant that as if she liked doing this... I shake my head at the thought and chuckle, causing Amu to open her eyes again and look at me, shock in her eyes. "Of course, Princess."

Amu's face turns bright red and she get's all flustered, "S-Stupid b-baka! D-Don't call me P-princess!"

I grin and reach out my hand, brushing some hair out of her pretty face, earning a gasp from her as she stares at me. I stare down at her and smile, my hand running through her hair to the back of her hair. As soon as she realizes what I'm doing, a larger blush spreads across her face. I chuckle and drop my hand, "That was perfect."

"W-What? P-Perfect?" Amu stares at me with a confused expression, the blush still gracing her cheecks.

"Yep, perfect for us being in love."

"Eh!?" Amu stares at me, her eyes wide, her cheecks red, and her expression is shocked.

**xxx**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt..._

I look up from the book I was reading and look over at the bedside table where my phone was receiving a message. I put in my bookmark and reach over to grab my phone, checking who it's from.

It's just some number... Wait, no, It's Kukai's number! I deleted his contact, but he must still have my number! I stare at the screen, unsure if I should read the message or not. I take a deep breath and hit 'Read.'

_"Hello, Amu! You're probably still mad and everything, but I wanted to invite you to my house for a BBQ we're having. Please text back asap if you're planning on attending... I miss you..._

_-Kukai"_

I stare at the message, a little surprised that he'd be inviting me to something like that after everything that's happened between us... I gaze across the room with a determined look. This is my chance to make Kukai jelous! Judging by how this is a BBQ, there are probably going to be a bunch other people, so I should just bring Ikuto. Yes, it's perfect!

I click the 'Reply' button and quickly text back.

_"Oh, okay that sounds kind of fun... What day and time?"_

Only what seemed like seconds after sending the message, my phone buzzes again, indicating a reply.

_"Okay great! It's tomorrow from 12pm to 4pm. Feel free to bring a friend if you want :)"_

I smile slightly while reading his message. Poor thing has no idea that the friend I'm bringing is going to be a _boy_.

Will my plan work? I mean, Ikuto and I have been practicing, and this will be the first time acting around Kukai! I hope everything works out right...

**xxx**

I stare at the door, slightly panicked. Oh, who am I kidding? _Really_ panicked. Ikuto glances over at me, his signature smirk gracing his soft lips. He slowly reaches down and twines his fingers through mine, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Ready?" He asks me.

Thinking that the tingling feeling in my hand Ikuto grabbed was just nerves, I try to forget about my butterflies, but the task seems rather difficult. I paint a smile on my face as best as I can and nod. Taking this as a cue, Ikuto reaches his hand up to knock on the door. However, before his hand can touch the painted-white wood, the door opens, revealing an excited Kukai. Instantly his eyes lock with mine and I blush deeply, looking away as fast as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his gaze turn to Ikuto and the excitement vanish from his person.

"O-Oh, hi Ikuto-san." He gave him a smile, but I could tell it was fake. "I'm glad you two could make it..." Kukai's eyes wander down to the small space between Ikuto and I, pausing at our entwined hands. He stares for a moment, catches himself, then smiles at me. "Come on in!" He steps aside from the door, creating an entrance for us.

Kukai leads us to his backyard where the BBQ is taking place. Ikuto and I, being the fashionable people we are, decided to show up a bit late, so a handful of other guests are already here. I take this chance to scan the yard, searching for a certain blonde beauty... No luck.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kukai asked us, glancing at me every few seconds.

"S-Sure.." I stutter, not being able to get anything else out. I am _way_ too nervous...

"For now, we'll just have some lemonade." Ikuto says, glancing over at the fold out table filled with food and drinks. Kukai hesitates, then nodds and goes to get us our beverages.

"T-Thanks for taking the lead..." I mumble to Ikuto and in turn he just smirks.

Kukai returns shortly with two glasses of lemonade and since my left hand is occupied by my purse, I let go of Ikuto's hand to grab the drink. My hand accidently brushes against Kukai's and I blush, taking my drink and turning away from him. I hear the breath pass through Kukai's parted lips, anticipating that he would say something, but he doesn't. Instead, Ikuto nods a thank you and wraps an arm around me, leading me away. I can't tell where he's leading me, though, because I'm too busy looking at the ground with a flushed face. I don't look up until I notice a bench shaded by a medium sized tree in the yard. Ikuto sits and I do so as well. I'm still in my own little embarrassed world until I hear a chuckle from beside me.

I look over at the amused boy. "What is it?" I ask with a slightly annoyed tone, hoping he wasn't teasing me about my shyness in front of Kukai.

Ikuto pointed to the space between us on the bench. "Lovers don't sit this far away from each other, Amu~koi."

My face turns a brighter shade of red and I look away with an angry face. "D-D-Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not," Ikuto states with a grin, "I'm just trying to play the part." After a short pause, Ikuto extends his arm to me and I stare at it, my face yet to return to it's natural color. "Come here," he motions. I blink at him, my cheeks staying a rosy pink. After weighing my options and shooting some lightning fast glances at Kukai(because he just happened to be looking at me every time I glanced at him, so I had to make it quick enough so he wouldn't notice), I slide across the bench and press my body against Ikuto's. I blush as our bodies make contanct and he pulls me closer, holding my body so that my head was resting on his chest. After a moment, I noticed Ikuto's heartbeat.

_B-Bump... B-Bump... B-B-Bump.. Bump... B-Bump..._

Why was it so unsteady? Surely this wasn't the rate of a normal heartbeat... Could there be something wrong with Ikuto? Making myself worried, I decide to ask Ikuto about it, "Ikuto?" he glances down at me as he takes a sip of his lemonade. "Um.. Your heartbeat.. It's-"

"Sorry," he says quickly, loosening his grip on me and positioning my body so my head was now resting on his shoulder instead of his chest. I couldn't hear the heartbeat anymore...

I sip my lemonade, taking a moment to admire Kukai's large backyard. Although I've seen it before, it's still nice to look at it again. After a while, I glance up at Ikuto again, "So.. what now?"

"We act like a couple."

"I know that!" I say instantly, a little flustered, "I mean, _how_ do we act like a couple? We're just stitting here..."

"It's fine. I think Kukai's caught on finally." Ikuto says then mumbles something under his breath that I can't hear. I want to ask him about it, but decide not to. Instead, I follow Ikuto's gaze across the yard to my ex-boyfriend who, surprisingly, was staring back at Ikuto intently. After a moment, Ikuto smirks and pulls me a bit closer, causing Kukai to finally look away. I blink, confused, then stare up at Ikuto.

"Why are we just sitting here?"

"From here, we can see everything."

"What?"

"Watch."

I look around the yard, trying to identify whatever Ikuto was talking about when he said they can see everything from here. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, I look back at Ikuto. "Nothing's-"

"Look!" He points and I look in that direction, gasping in surprise.

There _she_ is.

As soon as Kukai notices the tall blonde girl walk into the backyard, he hurries over to her, grabbing her by the arm and leading her back inside the house. I stare at the door to the house, feeling pathetic tears come to my eyes. How could he invite _her_? Especially after inviting _me?_

Or maybe he invited her before me...?

Ikuto soon notices my watery eyes and smiles sadly at me, attempting to cheer me up a bit as he whipes my eyes with his hand. "It's okay, Amu~koi."

I pull myself from Ikuto's grasp and stand up, staring down at him with a glare. "No, it's _not_ okay, Ikuto! And if you call me Amu~koi one more fucking time, I will kick your goddamn ass!" I bark and storm away, not paying attention to Ikuto's apologetic calls.

I stomp all the way to the house and hide behind it so neither Ikuto or anyone else at the BBQ could see me. I lean against the outside wall, cursing at myself and starting to sob until I slide down and land on my ass.

What was I thinking, coming to one of Kukai's stupid BBQs? I just fucking left him because of that whore girl of his! And when I saw him at the park I assumed he ended it with the girl, but of course he didn't! He's the same douche he was before!

A-And why did I yell at Ikuto?! It's not his fault at all! He.. he was just trying to help... All he _has_ done is help. Yet, I fucking take my anger out on him!

_You know what you need, Amu? Anger sex._

I blink with confusion and frustration. Did I really just think that? What was that, my concience mocking me!?

_You were angry at Kukai before, and slept with Ikuto. That made you feel better, didn't it? Well why don't you sleep with Ikuto again? It's gotta take the edge off._

I-If I had sex with Ikuto again... No, goddammit! I can't do that to him! I can't...

_But it hurts so bad, doesn't it Amu?_

I stand up and wipe my tears away, turning around and taking a deep breath.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sit on the bench, head in my hands as I curse myself. I'm such a fucking prick. I _know_ how sensitive Amu gets with Kukai. Why'd I have to push it just because I'm lucky enough to be her boyfriend? Well, _act_ like her boyfriend.

I hate this.. I hate seeing Amu upset... I hate making Amu angry.. I hate seeing her heart broken... I hate myself.

I try my best to contain my anger and not go destroy the whole yard, because I know I could if I tried. After a couple more minutes of repeating in my head that I'm a douche, I hear footsteps in front of me and look up to see a puffy-faced but still flawlessly beautiful Amu. She stares at me with a sad expression and then looks at the ground. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Ikuto.. I t-took my anger out on y-you when I sh-shouldn't have..."

"No," I look up at her with a sincerely apologetic expression on my face. "It's my fault, I-"

"I-It's not your fault." She interrupts me and inches closer, sitting down next to me again but still looking down, this time in to her lap. "Y-You're actually nice to me, u-unlike K-K-Kukai and..." She starts to blush, "I-I actually like it when... when you c-call me A-Amu~koi..."

"Amu.." I stare at her and see a tear roll down her cheek. I quickly wipe it away but keep my hand on her face, gently caressing it. Unlike the other things Amu and I did together in the last few days, this was not an act. I mean, I never really was acting, but I know she was.

Before I can even process what's going on, our lips touch, beginning a gentle kiss. Amu opens her mouth first, and I sneak my tongue inside as we keep kissing over and over again, softly with much passion. Amu's hands tangle into my hair and I hold her neck tenderly, the kiss making my insides flip and explode with warmth.

Although every sense of mine at the moment is dedicated to Amu, I hear the faint sound of a door closing from a distance and open my eyes to peek across the yard as we continue to kiss. Sure enough, Kukai's standing at the back door to his house, staring at us with wide eyes.

**~Chapter End~**

Oh Amu you little devil, toying with Ikuto's feelings like that... Honestly xD

Well sorry for the late update you guys :/ School's been a little tough lately, but I'm trying my hardest. I'm glad you guys can put up with my late updates and still follow my stories :D People reading my stories is a huge honor, so thank you all for sticking by my amature writing.

So how'd you guys like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews, thank you! :D

~AmuletFortune98


	5. There Goes My Chance

Well I've been abandoning you all for a while now, haven't I? I'm so sorry Dx I love you all and I swear I haven't forgotten about you!

Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I feel stirring beside me, causing the blankets on the bed to reveal part of my leg. I open my eyes at the coldness and sit up, running a hand through my blue locks. I blink the sleep from my eyes and turn my head to gaze affectionately down at the certain pinkette who was still sleeping beside me. Her bare legs brushed against mine ever so slightly, sending a wave of warmth through my body.

I lean down over her, placing a soft, loving kiss on her forehead. At the contact, Amu stirs a bit again and I smirk, sitting up again and breathing a sigh.

The previous night was amazing, just like the first time. So why do I feel so weird?

Resting my head on my palm, I stare across the room to a certain spot on the wall. A small whole. Perhaps it used to hang a picture? Standing up, I grab my clothes and slip them on effortlessly, feeling somewhat light and happy from the night before. However, there is a small, burrowed feeling deep in my heart that weighs me down, making me feel a bit guilty and sad.

Pushing the feeling aside, I walk over to the wall, running a finger along the small hole. I take another breath, looking around the girlish room and stopping my gaze at the trash. A small, crumpled piece of paper lay on the top of the other waste. I make my way to the garbage and pick up the paper, unfolding it cautiously so I don't rip it. After a moment, I reveal the picture. It's a small photo of Amu and Kukai. Kukai has his lips to her cheek with a cocky smile, and Amu's blushing as usual, an embarrassed smile gracing her lips as well. The thought of the picture crumpled up in the trash makes my expression brighten slightly, but seeing her so happy in the picture makes me upset.

She was so happy every time I saw her with Kukai, but now that's all over. I can't think of one time she has been happy after the break up. Who's there for her? Me. Has she been happy? No. Sure, she willingly slept with me twice, but she never really looked genuinely happy while doing it. Well, she did, but she was probably only doing it for comfort. After all, that's what she said she was doing it for the first time.

"I-Ikuto?"

A bit startled, I crumple the picture up again and place it in the trash quickly before turning around. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Amu sit up in bed!

And there she is, the flawless beauty sitting on the bed and staring at me. Her expression is a bit strange, but I can't quite pinpoint her emotion.

Giving her a smirk, I walk over to her. "Good morning, Amu~koi." I lean in to peck her on the cheek but she pulls away, catching me off guard.

"A-Ah..." She looks away with a soft blush and slips out of the bed, wrapping the blanket around her naked body in order to cover herself up. She walks over to her drawer and picks out some clothes, glancing at me quickly. She looks away again and rushes to the bathroom.

I watch her, suddenly noticing that she dropped a pair of panties. I stand up and grab them, calling her name before she can walk into the bathroom. She turns to me, her expression a bit nervous and a bit panicked. "W-What?" Once she notices her underwear in my hand, her face becomes a bright red color and she snatches the panties from me with lightening speed. "D-Don't touch those!" She said quickly and dashes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I blink after her, a little shocked by her mood. Another mistake... I knew it! How could someone make the same mistake twice? I should have known not to do it with her...

After a moment, I hear the shower running and I sigh, stepping away from the door and walking over to her bed. I clutch my chest tightly right over my heart, my other hand running through my hair. I feel my unsteady heartbeat but try to ignore it as I take a deep breath, a soft blush spreading across my cheeks

Why do you make me feel like this, Amu?

**Amu's P.O.V.**

No, no, no! Not again! Dammit! Why did I do that...? Why...

I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me and staring into the mirror. I blink, feeling a sense of deja vu. I place my hand on my stomach, just like I did the first time, and sigh softly. I can remember now that Ikuto didn't wear a condom either times, but he pulled out both times. He's so smart... He's so...

I feel tears start flowing out of my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. No use. They keep coming.

Why do I feel so guilty, yet so happy? I know I did it again... I played with Ikuto's feelings by sleeping with him... What have I done?

But where is the happy feeling coming from? I can't figure out why...

What was going through my head at the BBQ yesterday is the question that is bothering me. I got so worked up about that blond girl that my emotions started to flip upside down and inside out... I didn't realize until it was too late that I was doing the wrong thing. I shouldn't have had "anger sex" just for comfort. I don't think I have any feelings for Ikuto other than friendship... So why did I go and pretend like I did? It didn't feel like pretend, though...

The tears continue to roll down my cheeks and I soon find myself sobbing. At that, a knock on the door startles me.

"Amu, are you okay?" The deep, familiar voice asks.

"F-F-Fine!" I lie, my voice betraying me.

"Amu..." He mumbles softly and I can hear a hint of sadness in his tone.

"D-Don't come in." I say quickly, wiping my face as the tears continue.

"I can't come in. You've locked the door."

I'm not really in the mood for his witty comments. Why does he have to be like that? "S-Shut up!" I yell, a bit louder than I had intended. More tears begin flowing, distorting my voice as I continue, "J-Just go away!"

There's silence, making me wonder if Ikuto has left already, but a sigh coming from the other side of the door confirms his presence still. Then a few footsteps indicate his departure.

After that, I brake down. My sobs are uncontrollable, and I soon find myself laying on the cool tiled floor curled into a ball. I wait desperately for my tears to come to an end, but they never do. Instead, they stay and continue to beat up my heart.

"I-Ikuto... I-Ikut-to.." I'm a little surprised to find myself calling the blue-haired boy's name between sobs. I start kicking, longing for his warm arms to wrap around me, but they never do. "C-C-Come back, I-Ikut-to!"

I gasp at the sound of a click and quickly turn my head to the door, shocked to find Ikuto standing in the door frame. He frowns at my tears and walks over to me, finally wrapping his warm arms around me. Realizing my wish came true, I start crying more and cling to the boy tightly. He rocks me slightly, holding my head to his chest gently. He started to run his soft fingers through my hair, shushing me with an affectionate tone.

"Everything will be okay Amu... I'm here, don't cry. Please, don't cry..." He mumbles in my ear, his soothing voice making my sobs die down slowly. I hang on him and he cradles me almost like a baby, drying my wet face in his shirt.

"Don't cry..." He repeats.

"B-But, the l-lock! H-How d-did you get i-in?" I surprisingly manage to get out, holding onto him desperately.

"When you need me, I can pick any lock."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Taking a walk to clear my head doesn't actually help, I've come to realize. When I'm alone with my thoughts, my head is anything but cleared. It's a jumbled mess of all my damn emotions.

I look around the street, wondering why it's a lot more busy than usual. Probably because it's right at rush hour, I suppose.

Noticing my stomach grumble with hunger, I remember that I left my apartment this morning without eating breakfast. I sigh and look around for a cafe I could grab something to eat, stopping at a small one to my left. I walk in, greeted by a waitress asking if I just needed a table for one. I give her a nod and she leads me through the maze of costumers to a small table in the back. Sitting down, I take a breath and order some tea and a muffin, then sit back in my seat and observe the people around me. I guess that has always worked when I needed to clear my head.

Wait a minute, was that pink I just saw? No, it must have been someone's shirt or bag or something. Wait...

I blink with surprise as I stare past a couple people and notice the familiar pink hair of a beautiful girl I know quite well. Without looking at my waitress as she brings my order, I stand up to get a better view.

And there she is, my Amu. Well, _kinda _my Amu. Who is it she's sitting with?

I take a step forward, squinting my eyes to focus across the room. Brown hair... Kukai!?

My expression turns to anger and I clench my fists, not understanding why Amu would be at a place like this with her ex-boyfriend. Not being able to sit back and watch Amu blush softly as the brown-haired boy spoke, I stomped over to them, coming up behind Amu.

Kukai sees me first, blinking with confusion. Then his face sinks and he looks away, somewhat trying to hide his face. Noticing this, Amu tilts her head in wonder. "What is it, Kukai?" She asks innocently with a sweet voice I didn't think was reserved for Kukai anymore.

Figuring she'd look behind her to see what was upsetting the boy, the flawless pinkette turns her head, her pink locks waving. She gasps in shock as she notices me and clutches her skirt in embarrassment. Maybe it was the look on my face, but something made Amu's expression seem very sad and guilty.

"What... what are you doing here, Amu~koi?" I attempt to say with my regular tone, hiding my sadness and adding a ~koi at the end of her name so it still looks like Amu and I are together. "I thought you had studying to do today." I made up a scenario, still trying to pretend Amu and I were a couple. In order to trick Kukai, I have to think of an excuse as to why she didn't come to the cafe with me.

"I-I did..." Amu says quickly, slightly catching on to my lie. "B-But I finished..."

I nod softly and turn my gaze to Kukai who is staring down at the table. I don't want to ask Amu out loud what she is doing with Kukai, so I just hope that she notices that I'm wondering and will tell me without me having to ask.

"K-Kukai was just...," Amu stuttered quietly, glancing at the brunette for a moment and blushing softly. "H-He was just wondering why I had left so early yesterday at the BBQ and...," she cleared her throat with embarrassment. "and he wanted to t-talk about the b-blond girl, Utau I-I think her name is?" she says, looking back at Kukai to be sure the name is right. He gives a nod, then averts his eyes again.

"Oh?" I say, smirking softly and still trying to hide my real emotions. Fuck that. Kukai is trying to get back with Amu, and I won't let that happen. Not after what he did to her.

I sit down on the bench next to Amu and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close to me and earning a blush from her. "So, what did he tell you, Amu~koi?" I ask, looking down at her with a loving smile.

Right as Amu opens her mouth to answer, however, Kukai interrupts, "None of your business," he says somewhat shyly but with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Excuse me?" I question, looking at him with a slight smirk but also a slight glare. "I'm Amu's boyfriend, so I should be able to know what you told her."

"I-Ikuto..." Amu says softly, looking up at me. I look down at her, softening my expression. "It's okay, Ikuto... He just said that Utau has a huge crush on him and always has... S-So he's been trying to make her leave him a-alone, but it hasn't b-been working..." She hesitated for a second, looking down to her lap. "A-And he said he's gonna try to... win me back..."

Kukai stands up as she speaks her last words, grabbing his coat and looking at me. "I'll be on my way now." He says in an angry tone, then turns to Amu, his tone changing to something more sweet. "I'll text you later, Amu. Bye." And with that, he turns and exits the cafe.

No... no he can't be trying to win her back... No! Amu's still in love with him, I can tell! And then what will I do when she falls for him all over again? I'll be all alone. Once again by Amu's side without her even noticing me. Fuck this all.

I clench my fists, then look over at the beautiful girl beside me who's looking down to her lap in sadness. I gently kiss the top of her head, hugging her a bit tighter. "You still love him, don't you?"

Amu pauses for a moment, then mumbles quietly, "I don't know..."

I sigh, then unwrap my arm from her waist. "There goes my chance." I mumble under my breath, too quiet for Amu to hear.

**~Chapter End~**

Once again, this was a really late update, and I'm really hoping I can start updating more when the summer comes. I'm a lazy person, but I also just have soooo much work to do these days. Please bare with me! Dx

Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review!

~AmuletFortune98


	6. Perversion of False Love

Arrgg it's been too long! I've been trying, I truly have! Trust me, I'll be a lot more active once my summer vacation starts! For some reason, my school lets us out really late. But I promise I'll write more often, so don't loose hope in me!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. A soft blush appears across my cheeks as I think of what Kukai said to me yesterday at the cafe. I turn my head slowly to the side, letting my gaze fall on a crumpled up picture I had returned to it's place on the wall. I sit up, then stand and walk over to the picture, my fingers running against the image of Kukai ever so slightly. A sudden pain aches in my chest and I clutch it softly.

Do I love Kukai? It's a question even I can't answer. Every time I think about him, my heart hurts. Is this because I don't really love him, or because I actually do love him and I'm just jealous of that Utau girl? I honestly can't figure out what the pain is...

_Bzzt..bzzt...bzzt..._

I turn my head quickly to the my vibrating phone on the dresser. I walk over and check who's calling, then feel my face flush a bit when I see Ikuto's name on the caller I.D. I take a quick breath, then pick up.

"Hello?"

"Amu.."

"Y-Yes?"

There's a pause for a moment, then I hear him take a breath on the other line. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it, Ikuto?" I ask, sitting down on my bed.

"Am I still your fake boyfriend, or are you Kukai's girl again?" He asks, his tone unreadable.

"E-Eh?" I didn't think he'd ask so directly and it catches me off guard a bit. "W-Well... I'm not Kukai's girl again..."

"But you've accomplished your goal. You wanted to make Kukai jealous, right? I think you succeeded."

"B-But.." I feel another pain in my chest, confused as to what is is this time. Why don't I want Ikuto to not be my fake boyfriend anymore? Do I still need to make Kukai even more jealous? "I-I need you Ikuto." I blush and cover my mouth once the words escape. I didn't mean for them to come out like that, I was just trying to...uh...

"You need me?" He asks, his tone sounding a bit different.

"I-I mean.." My face turns bright red. "I just meant... U-Uh..."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I-I... I _do_ need you Ikuto!" I blush deeply.

"For what?"

"Y-You make me feel really..." What does he make me feel like? What's the word? Was it special? Or maybe it was comfortable? No... Confident? No, no...

"Good?" Ikuto asks, and I can tell he's smirking.

I smile softly and nod my head. Ikuto does make me feel good, but I'm kinda embarrassed to tell him that.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-No, you perverted idiot!"

I hear him chuckle, "Alright then, Amu~koi. I guess since I make you feel so good we should go on another date... For practice. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"H-Huh?" My face flushes, then I hear the line go dead.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I smirk down at Amu who has her arms crossed in front of her chest in a self-conscious position. She chose to wear something pretty cute; a short, frilly skirt and a floral-print blouse. I grin as I pull her arm out from being crossed and entwine my fingers with hers. She looks up at me with surprise at first, then blushes and looks away. I chuckle softly and continue to walk alongside her.

"W-Where are we going?" She asks, her voice a bit high-pitched with nervousness.

"The shopping district. I'll buy whatever you want." I say, glancing down for her reaction.

Amu looks up at me, her mouth wide open with a large smile. "You will?" I nod, and she squeals with excitement. "Yay!"

I chuckle softly. "You're such a kid."

"I am not!" She says, frowning at me. "Girls of any age would get excited if a guy said they'd buy anything she wanted!" She blushed softly, then smiled again.

"Alright, if you say so Amu~koi."

Amu ended up really making a hole in my wallet. I couldn't say no to her, so she kept asking for more. After ending up with six different bags of clothes and other purchases, she let up on the shopping.

"I'll hold those..." I say, gesturing to her handful of shopping bags. She blushes softly and hands them to me, which I take with one hand and grab her hand with my other. I smirk and kiss it gently, which catches her off guard and makes her face turn bright pink. She looks away and I chuckle as we continue walking.

"I don't feel like going home, do you?" I ask as I smirk at Amu.

She continues to blush, then shakes her head.

"Then let's go to the park." I grin and lead her in the direction of the nearest park. She blushes softly and follows. I catch a slight glimpse of a smile across her light lips, then it disappears with embarrassment. I smirk and take her into the park.

I walk with her to the edge of the park where the grass meets with a river. I grin and set the bags down, then sit on the ground. Amu hesitates, then sits down next to me.

"The sun's setting." She says softly and her gaze fixes on the sky with its hot pinks and oranges daubed against the formally blue canvas.

I smirk and wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. At first she pushes away but gives in once she finds it's no use and blushes deeply.

I wait patiently as the sun begins to sink down the horizon line, waiting for Amu to place her head against her shoulder. I just wish she'd do that...

I hear her yawn softly, then she slowly rests her head against my shoulder. I can't help myself from smiling as my heartbeat quickens, but I can't show my face to Amu. Good thing she's looking at the sunset.

Before I notice it, my face inches closer to the pinkette. She blinks, then her gaze flicks over to me. Her cheeks are pink, and her face is suddenly really close. Was I the one who moved closer to her? She couldn't have, so it must have been me. My gaze drifts down to those pink lips. The lips I crave for every night.

I move closer, feeling her warm breath against my skin. Our noses brush, and I tilt my head to one side. Her face is red, but I can tell she's looking at my lips too. It's the perfect moment. I've finally won her love... haven't I?

She closes her eyes and I know it's my chance. I lift my hand and is grazes across her cheek, then I slowly caress it and close my eyes, leaning in.

Suddenly, I'm not holding Amu anymore. I open my eyes to find the girl I've loved for so long standing up, turned away from me. She's holding her hands to her chest and breathing deeply. I stand up and walk close to her, my expression concerned. "Amu, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" She says immediately. She turns her head to me, blushes deeper, then looks away again.

"Why didn't you want to..." I trail off, but I know she gets what I'm trying to say.

"I-I just can't!" She clutches her chest tighter.

My spirits drop, and I gently place my hands on her shoulders. I smirk at her, trying to make her comfortable when I actually feel like frowning. "It's alright, Amu~koi. It's just for practice."

At this, she seems to calm down a bit and sits down on the grass. I sit beside her, looking at her blushing face.

"K-Kissing... is a b-big deal for a g-girl..." She stutters, a hand still balled up in a fist over her heart.

"A bigger deal than sex?" I ask, chuckling softly.

She blushes even deeper and looks at me. "Y-Yes!" She hesitates. "W-Well... no... B-But it's a big deal!"

"We have already kissed before having sex... Haven't you and Kukai made out before?" I ask, then regret it once it's said. It's probably kinda painful for her to think about that because she most likely still loves him. "Amu, I didn't mean-"

She cuts me off, "Y-Yeah, but I'm more nervous about it with you..." Her face turns completely red and she looks away, her eyes shut tight.

I feel my heart skip a beat and I look away too, holding the side of my hand to my lips. I feel a light blush graze across my cheeks, but I quickly control myself and look back at her. "I'm sorry, you weren't ready."

She shakes her head slightly, then gives me a smile which causes my heartbeat to quicken again. "I'll forgive you only if next time we go out, you take me ice skating."

"Ice skating?" I chuckle.

She nods. "I've always wanted to go, but I never have before."

"Then it's a deal." I grin and she smiles. Thank god I know how to ice skate.

**~Chapter End~**

I wanna thank you all for putting up with my lateness! You guys are very patient and I thank you for that! =D Once summer starts, I'll try to update more often. ^-^

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If so, review and tell me what you liked! If not, I'd love it if you gave me some constructive criticism on something my writing can improve on. Again, thank you and I love you!

~AmuletFortune98


End file.
